


Operation: Betrothal Necklace

by KaylaSerket



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSerket/pseuds/KaylaSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick wants to propose to Zhu Li but fails at making betrothal necklaces so he asks Bolin for help. Takes place after Wu’s coronation and before Kuvira reaches Zaofu. Written for Zhurrick Week Day 5: Traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Betrothal Necklace

_Crack!_

“Agh! Fifth one I broke today!” Varrick yelled.

Hearing the outburst, Bolin ran into Varrick’s room on the train. As a reflex, Varrick tried to hide the pieces before Bolin could see them. He knew it wasn’t Zhu Li since she always knocks.

“Haven’t you learned to knock first?”

“Sorry Varrick!” Bolin said. “What’s that?”

Bolin pointed to what Varrick was hunching over. Ribbons and pieces of rock from his previous attempts covered the table.   
“It’s..uh..nothing!” Varrick replied.

Bolin approached Varrick to get a better look. He picked up a piece with a small carving in it.

“Hey! I recognize this! It’s a betrothal necklace!” Bolin exclaimed.

“Yeah, what about it, Kid?” Varrick was getting annoyed fast. He just wanted to work in peace. Unfortunately, working for Kuvira on a train meant alone time was scarce. Especially since Zhu Li was almost always with him. Luckily, Kuvira had asked to borrow Zhu Li for the day, giving Varrick the chance to be alone. Varrick didn’t know what Kuvira wanted Zhu Li for, but for once Varrick didn’t mind Zhu Li being absent.

Bolin’s face lit up with realization at what this meant.

“But I thought betrothal necklaces were a Northern Water tribe tradition?” Bolin asked.

“Yes, but after the 100 year war ended, the Northern tribe helped rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. Resulting from this was the Southern tribe adopting some of the Northern tribe’s traditions, including betrothal necklaces. ” Varrick answered.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right”

“I’m always right! I thought you learned that after I warned you about Unalaq!” Varrick said.

“So, when are you planning on doing the thing?” Bolin asked, ignoring Varrick’s remark.

“Well, I was planning on asking her once we have succeeded in creating a renewable energy source from those spirit vines! But that isn’t going to happen if I don’t get this betrothal necklace right! But everytime I start to carve a symbol in, I was thinking the moon because it’s her last name, it breaks!” Varrick replied.

Bolin stood quiet for a few minutes, contemplating Varrick’s problem. This was unusual for Bolin since he is usually talking, even when nobody wants to hear what he has to say.

“Well, what about Earth King-er I mean Empire traditions?” Bolin asked.

“What do you mean?” Varrick said, looking up from his desk.

“Well, Zhu Li is from Ba Sing Se right?”

  
“Yeah...Oh I know! Screw these betrothal necklaces! I should buy, since I’m horrible at making anything, something that represents the Earth Empire!”

“Great! So what are you thinking of buying?” Bolin asked.

“I don’t know. I never paid attention to Ba Sing Se traditions nor did I bother to ask Zhu Li since, you know, they’re not my traditions..” Varrick trailed off.

  
“You should ask her!” Bolin suggested.

“Are you crazy? If I ask her, she will know something is up! And then it won’t be a complete surprise!” Varrick snapped.

“Sorry! Just trying to help!” Bolin said.

“Wait, you have family from Ba Sing Se right? Did they tell you any traditions?” Varrick asked.

“Sorry, no. Mako and I grew up in Republic City and lived on the streets since our parents died and when we did find our family-”.

“Alright fine, I didn’t want to hear your life story,” Varrick interrupted. “Here’s what we will do. I don’t think she will suspect anything if you ask her about traditions from Ba Sing Se!”

“But how will I get her to leave your side to ask her? She’s always with you!” Bolin asked.

“You’ll think of something! If Kuvira got Zhu Li to spend the day with her, so can you” Varrick replied.

“Okay. How should I ask her? Should I just go ‘Hey Zhu Li! I’ve been wondering, how do marriage proposals work in Ba Sing Se?’”

“Spirits no! You gotta work your way up to that! I thought you were better with words than this, else I wouldn’t have made you a mover star!”

“Okay, so the plan is: Get her alone--”

“NOT LIKE THAT YOU DUNDERHEAD” Varrick interrupted.

Bolin jumped back at Varrick’s outburst.  
  
“That’s not what I meant! Anyway, the plan is “Get Zhu Li away from Varrick. Start talking about traditions, maybe I can start with talking about Kuvira and how Ba Sing Se has changed?”

“Sure Kid, if that works” Varrick said.

“And then, I can ask her about traditions from Ba Sing Se! I can say that I have been wanting to know since reuniting with my family. And then maybe talk about a hypothetical situation involving a proposal!” Bolin continued.

“Sounds great. Now we just need a time for you and Zhu Li to talk”

At that moment, Varrick and Bolin heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Zhu Li, Varrick brushed the pieces of rock and ribbon into his desk door.

“Hello, Sir, sorry for being away for that long. Oh, hey Bolin.” Zhu Li greeted the two.

“Hey Zhu Li! So what did Kuvira want”? Bolin asked.

“She wanted to go over some plans with me and then we decided to visit a small town. She wanted me to tell Varrick that she would like him to go with her tomorrow alone. Is that okay, Sir?” Zhu Li replied, looking at Varrick.

“That’s fine, you may have the day off tomorrow”. Varrick said.

“Thank you, Sir”

Zhu Li went to sit in her chair and pulled out her notebook. Bolin and Varrick looked at each other, with a look that said “Perfect!”

  
_The next day_

  
Zhu Li spent the first part of her day writing in her notebook. One thing she loves about working for Varrick is writing everything down. Her notebook was full of notes about Varrick’s many plans and each plan had 10 different contingency plans.

She started to doodle, a habit she picked up after joining Kuvira’s team. Doodles started covering her notebook, the majority being of Varrick. She was working on another doodle of Varrick when she heard a knock on the door.

“It’s Bolin, can I come in?” Bolin asked.

“The door is open” Zhu Li replied. She never expected to become friends with Bolin, especially since she didn’t have any friends growing up in Ba Sing Se. Varrick seemed to be the only one that wanted to be with her. But during the past three years working with Kuvira, Bolin became someone she was comfortable calling a friend.

“Hey! Since we both have the day off, I thought we could talk” Bolin said, entering the room.

Zhu Li smiled at that, it was nice to have someone that wanted to talk with her as a friend and not as a boss.

“How have you been?” Bolin asked, sitting in a chair next to Zhu Li.

“I’ve been good. It’s nice not having to be on the Republic City’s wanted list.” Zhu Li replied.

“It was a good thing that Kuvira got Raiko to pardon Varrick. Though, I am starting to question Kuvira’s intentions. Her speech at Wu’s coronation made me feel uneasy. But she has done good things right?”

“Yes, she has. She stabilized Ba Sing Se along with most of the states. I have a feeling Zaofu is going to be different though.” Zhu Li replied.

“Ba Sing Se does seem better off now after Kuvira took control. Speaking of Ba Sing Se, I have been curious about the traditions there since reuniting with my family. They’re in Republic City now so I can’t ask them so I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Ba Sing Se traditions?”

“I think I remember some traditions, I haven’t lived in Ba Sing Se for years now. What do you want to know?” Zhu Li asked.

“Well the Southern Water Tribe celebrates the Glacier Spirits Festival every year. So I was wondering, are there any festivals you remember?”

“There were several festivals; there was one that celebrated the Avatar, I forgot their name, who helped build Ba Sing Se. I didn’t go to many festivals since I was busy with my schooling but I did go to the festival that celebrated Avatar Kyoshi.” Zhu Li answered.

“Interesting! Before Mako and I met Korra, we lived on the streets and had to find food on our own, majority from dumpster. And even when we visited our family, the food wasn’t the best so I’m wondering what were some traditional meals you had growing up?” Bolin questioned.

“The food I had in Ba Sing Se was like the food we have on this train. And I’m happy about that since the food was the only thing I missed when I left Ba Sing Se to be Varrick’s assistant” Zhu Li replied.

“I see! You have been so helpful, thank you!”

“You’re welcomed,” Zhu Li smiled, it was rare for someone to thank her for something and even rarer for it to be Varrick.

“Can I ask your advice on something?” Bolin asked.

“Of course.”

“Well I know Opal is most likely still pissed at me for working with Kuvira, but I want to make it up to her. I was thinking asking her to marry me but I don’t know how to do it. I was thinking of proposing with something from Zaofu, maybe something made out of one of the meteors?” Bolin said.

“Are you sure asking her to marry you is the best idea?” Zhu Li questioned. She didn’t have much experience with dating but she knew that asking someone to marry you when they are mad at you isn’t the best idea.

“Well, yeah..!” Bolin said.

“Okay,” Zhu Li said, still unsure why he thought this was a good idea. “Well I don’t know what traditions are in Zao Fu, but in Ba Sing Se, it is traditional for the man to propose to the woman with a ring. And the ring is usually made out of a colored rock, the color is up to the man proposing. The ring can be flat and smooth or carved. I remember my mother had one made from dark green rock and had small carvings of a moon, since her last name was Moon.”

“Thank you so much! I’ll think of something else to make it up to Opal but I will keep that in mind for when I do propose!” Bolin gave Zhu Li a platypusbear-hug.

Varrick barged into the room at that point, forgetting to knock.

“Hey Varrick, you’re back! How did it go?” Bolin asked.

“It went well, we just went over some plans for the spirit vine project. Did you two have a nice time”? Varrick questioned.

“Yup! We had a nice talk!”

“Zhu Li! Could you go and get me a fresh cup of tea? I’m parched!” Varrick demanded.

“Yes, Sir” Zhu Li said, halfway out the door.

“Okay we only have a few minutes, so spill” Varrick said immediately after the door shut.

“She said that in Ba Sing Se, the man would propose to the woman with a ring. And the ring is a colored rock and can be smooth or carved with a symbol” Bolin replied.

“That sounds perfect! And I know exactly what I want it to look like!” Varrick exclaimed.

“Great! Can you tell me?” Bolin asked.

“No, that will ruin the surprise! And I don’t want to jinx it or anything in case I can’t find anyone to make it!”

“Okay fine” Bolin pouted.

“Can you do me a favor? Can you pretend like none of this happened? I don’t want Zhu Li to think something is up because of us behaving not like ourselves around her.”

“Sure thing, Varrick!” Bolin said. 

 

 


End file.
